Daenerys Targaryen
Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Daenerys Targaryen is from the book series A Song of Ice and Fire. Spoilers through the third book within. Profile *'Full Name:' Daenerys Targaryen called Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, Trueborn Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Lady of the Seven Kingdoms. *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 112 lbs *'Hair:' Silver Blonde *'Eyes:' Violet *'Complexion:' Fair *'Defining Marks:' Violet Eyes, silver blonde hair, almost ever present small black and red Dragon. *'Dress Style:' Usually seen in a painted vest and sandsilk trousers. Likes to be as comfortable as possible in this weather while observing local tradition. A big fan of pretty dresses, but quietly so. *'Manner of Movement:' Purposeful. Dany doesn't do anything accidentally, doesn't even try to make it look as if she does because there are no true second chances for a queen. She can be delicate and feminine if she wishes it, but there is still that underlying current of purpose in her actions. *'Occupation/Job Title:' Queen. Mother. Lover. Daughter Background Like Jon Snow, Robb Stark, and many others, Daenerys was conceived and born during Robert Baratheon's rebellion against her father's tyrannical rule. Before she was born, however, her pregnant mother and elder brother fled the capit ol to set up camp in the ancient landing of her forefathers, Dragonstone. It was during a fierce storm that Dany was born, thus earning her the moniker of 'Stormborn'. Her mother, sadly, died in childbed and she and Viserys were forced to flee Dragonstone before it was taken by the rebel forces. They traveled for much of her childhood until Viserys struck a bargain with a Dothraki horselord by the name of Khal Drogo. Drogo would marry the 13 year old Daenerys and in exchange Viserys would have an army to go back to Westeros and reclaim his rightful throne. It was during these months with Drogo that Viserys's cruelty to Dany came to an abrupt end. No longer could he let his temper rein free on his younger sister whenever he wished. Now she was a khaleesi, the Queen of Drogo's nomadic band, and closely guarded by her own men. At her wedding, amongst her many bridegifts were a silver filly from her husband and three petrified dragon eggs. On her fourteenth birthday, Daenerys became pregnant with Drogo's child. Nine months later, the child was lost in Dany's attempt to save Drogo from certain death. Both lives were taken by a priestess called Mirri Maz Durr and so in exchange, Dany burnt her in Drogo and Rhaego's (her stillborn son named for her late brother Rhaegar) funeral pyre along with her three dragon eggs. The eggs hatched and from the sacrifices made that night, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were born. Daenerys traveled eventually to Slaver's Bay, a region whose cities thrived on the sale and labor of slaves. In Astapor, she purchased an army of elite eunuch slave soldiers called Unsullied by pretending to sell Drogon. After taking control of the Unsullied, she reclaimed Drogon, commanding him to use his fires against the Astapori leaders and used the Unsullied to conquer the city. It is just before these events that Daenerys came to the town of Canyon Ridge. Personality Dany has lived a hard life. For a time, she was accustomed to running away from her problems and simply following her brother, Viserys, blindly into exile and his quest for a crown. She learned once she married Drogo that she was important in her own right and more the Dragon than her brother ever was. Dany became a strong, independent woman, even stronger still once Drogo died and her dragons were born. She has been through a lot in her young life and that makes her seem older than her sixteen years. She is very much the Queen she feels she was born to be. She holds her head high and does not take flack from anybody, especially not those she deems unworthy of her time. She does, however, treat everyone with respect. There is part of her that is still just a scared little girl from Dragonstone, and that part may emerge when she arrives in Canyon Ridge amongst all the confusion of suddenly finding herself in a new place. At the end of the day though, Dany just wants to go home, be it to the house with the red door and the lemon tree outside her window in Braavos, or back to Westeros to claim the throne that is rightfully hers. Initial Inventory *1 pair of sand silk trousers *1 Dothraki painted vest *1 pair of knee high lace up sandals *1 silver bell in her hair *1 pair of horse leather bracers *1 black and red dragon answering to the name "Drogon"